Life After the Storm
by ImagineAdventure
Summary: What happens to Draco and Hermione after the war. Draco was bringing his son to platform nine and three quarters for his first year at Hogwarts. Hermione was with Ron, leaving their kids at The Hogwarts express for their first year.Many flashbacks.


Draco Malfoy was bringing his son, Scorpious Malfoy to Platform 9 and 3 quarters for his first day at Hogwarts. Something was clouding his excitement to see his son go off to Hogwarts, to make friends and grow up. He was thinking about Hermione, the thought of seeing her there, dropping off her kids off at the Hogwarts express. He couldn't bear the thought of her, seeing her now with Weasel and her three children, not forgetting what happened between them that summer before the War.

Scorpious was hugging Astoria when Granger passed by. She looked he same but her hair had now been tamed and placed into a messy bun, but her eyes were still the same, brown like chocolate. Their eyes had met for nearly a second but then Hermione hastily glanced away, thinking the feeling in her chest was just hunger.

* Flashback*

"We can't do this anymore" Hermione yelled at Draco

"Do what?" Draco said, trying to buy more time to think. He didn't want to be away from Hermione.

"You know, this" Hermione said, gesturing around them. She was trying to fight back tears, she always felt something with Draco but she thought he never did.

"Andwhat is that excatly?" the pureblood said with a fake smirk. He never showed any signs of affection to her, only hate. He went back to the time when he first saw Granger in Blourish and Floutts, she was with the gingers and his father, Lucius hated all of them, so Draco followed him. You know that line 'When a boy harasses you, he actually likes you'Draco had only been like this to get her attention. There was along pause after had talked, Hermione was close to crying out of pain and anger. She swallowed her tears.

"We can't keep p-prentending" Hermione said once she finally built up the courage to say it. She hoped this conversation would lead to love confessions or at least the truth.

"Pretending what?" the Slyhtherin said but he knew what it meant, he's always known what it meant.

"Oh you know what I mean!" the witch yelled. "Pretending that we loathe each other" Hermione said, quickly and quietly. She also pretended to hate him because everyone she knew also hated him.

"What?" Draco said. He was actually confused, did she feel the same as him?

"I don't hate you. Do you hate me?" the brunette said with one arm holding on to the other shyly. Draco said nothing, just looked at her, he loved her bushy brown hair and her chocolate colored eyes, but her never thought if he actually loved her.

"No, I don't hate you, Granger" The blonde said. Hermione had gained posture during the time he was thinking.

"Good" The Gryffindor said.

_*End of falshback*_

Scorpius went up to Draco to give him a hug and then left to go to the train, Astoria stayed back with Draco watching her son go and met new friends. Once he was out of their sight, Astoria spoke up.

"Hope he doesn't become friends with the Mud-blood and the Ginger's child." Astoria said, sounding disgusted. Draco disreguarded what his wife hd just said, finding it a little offensive to them. Draco lightly laughed as Astoria started to walk away to who knows where.

His son soon came back gently dragging a red-headed girl by the hand to him, the girl had chocolate brown eyes like Hermione's. Even before Scorpius started to talk he already knew who it was, it was Hermione's and the Ginger's daughter.

"Dad, I would like you to meet my new friend, Rose Weasley" the little blonde boy said. The red-head held out a hand to Draco and he took it then kissed it, the little girl blushed, turning her cheeks a light pink.

"Pleasure to meet you…" Rose said. Scourpius was a little embarrassed that his father just did that to his new friend.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy " Draco said. Just as Rose and Scorpius a little black haired boy ran up to them, he had big glasses that covered up his brilliant green eyes. _Potter's boy_ Draco thought.

"Al!" Rose yelled and then hugged him. The boy nearly fell to the ground at Rose's bear hug.

"Who's your friend?" Al said as they were walking away. The rest Draco couldn't hear, they were out of ear shot. They looked like the new Golden trio.

Draco found a smile grow across his face. He was proud of his son, he was going to take an opprutunity that Draco was to cowardly to take.

*FlashBack*

"The Death-Eaters are coming" The Gryffindor said, tears streaming own her face and off her chin, her eyes a blood-shot red. Draco didn't say anything, he just stood there holding her trying to comfort her. The room was dark, the was only the moonlight that was oming from the window.

"We have to do something" The blonde said, breaking the silence. He didn't want her to die, he didn't want her to be hurt, he just wanted to protect her.

"What can we do?" The brunette asked, clearly she gave up on trying to get out alive, alone. She would rather die in Draco's arms, _Oh what a heavenly way to die, here in his _arms Hermione had thought. Hermione never wanted to be away from him ever since the night he ad said he didn't hate her.

Draco stood there, thinking. There was only one thing they could do to keep it from both of them getting killed. They had to let go of each other, before this got out of hand. Drac cleared his throat and slowly backed away from Hermione.

"We can't be seen together" was simply all the Slytherin had said. He looked emotionless, no emotion ran through his face. He didn't know what he felt for the small witch but he knew that h didn't want her hurt.

"Why? W-Why can't we do this t-together?" Hermione said, new tears forming in her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were glistening with tears.

"If we are, then I will get killed and so will you. I will because I will be betraying my family. They wil just kill you becaue you are the one who brought it on me to betray my family." The pureblood said straightly, trying not to show any emotions, he just blinked the tears away. Hermione had nothing to say, she ran up to Draco and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Draco did nothing, surprised she would ever do this. It would have counted as their first kiss. Now he knew what he felt towards the witch that had let all his guard down. He loved her.

They heard alot of footsteps out sight and Draco pulled away. He took out his wand, Hemione knew what was coming, she knew he was only trying to protect her.

"Please, Draco, we can work this out, Please, don't"the brunette said, but it was too late, Draco had made up his mind already. He was pointing his wand straight at her, she let one tear fall.  
>"Draco, I love you" The witch said before Draco said the curse.<p>

"_Obliviate" _Draco said as a light flashed and Hermione was on ther floor. She was trying her to hold on to the memories of them together all the good ones and some of the perfectly bad ones. She could feel him being ripped out of her. But the feelings stayed.

The Death-eaters came in just as she had fell to the ground. The were pushing past Draco to get to the girl, the friend of the famous Harry Potter. 'Draco, I love you' Hermione's words still ringing in his head. He nearly broke down knowing that he would never hold Hermione the way that he had held her before all of this.

*end of flashback*

Astoria had returned and they were ready to head back home. The pasted by the Weasleys, Hermione smiled at him, feeling something there, knowing it wasn't hunger while, Ron glared at him. Hermione knew she couldn't just walk up to Malfoy and talk to him. She knew what Ron thought of the Malfoys.

Draco didn't do anything in response to her smile. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think properly with Astoria next to him and Hermione smiling at him. The crowd around them wasn't making it any easier. He just walked away with his wife back home.

They did nothing at the Malfoy Manor all day long. By the time it was night time Astoria was laying in bed with him, in her long silk sleeping gown, just like every night. Draco stared at the pureblood laying in bed next to him. _I married her out of blood, not love_ Draco thought, just as he drifted off into sleep.

*Flashback*

"Draco, come here" his father, Lucius had said to him, gesturing him to come into the small dungeon under the Malfoy Manor. He saw his Aunt Bellatrix with the rest of the Death Eaters right behind her. He saw a small figure laying on the ground, The hair was large and bushy, coverig most of the girl's face.

"Crucio" He heard his aunt yell and the girl laying on the floor started to twitch and cry out in pain. Her hair was moved out of her face during the curse. He almost elled at his aunt to stop. It was _Hermione._ Her eyes landed on him once aunt stopped the unforgivable curse. Her eyes we red but you could still see the brown . A tear fell down her face.

"Come on, Draco, Help me" Bellatrix said as she started to cut an M in her skin, then a U.

"Come on, D for Draco" his aunt said. D Draco carved into her delicate skin. He missed the way she laughed, and hated the sound of her crying out in pain because of what he did, what he was doing.

"Good" The evil witch hissed. B she carved, L, O and then O again. Each letter she screamed, but she never cried.

"Go on, D for Draco"Bellatrix said. D Draco carved into her, each movement letting out a scream from her mouth. When he looked at her, a tear came flowing down. Draco looked down at her arm. Mudblood it spelled, carved into her skin, something she was but a mean way to say it. He was walking away ad Bellatrix yelled "Crucio" and a earsplitting scream came afterwards.

*end of flashback*

He woke up in the middle of th night, gasping. He had to apologize to Hermione. He picked up a pen and wrote a letter, telling her he was sorry and teling her to meet him in hogmeade for an apology in real life. He gave it to his owl and the black hooed and left he told it to give it to Hermione Granger


End file.
